Emerald Moon
by Sai Le Cat
Summary: What happens when you move an Irish girl to La Push? You get my story. My name is Morrighan, and I'm a banshee. This is the story of how I met werewolves, vampires, and a pretty weird human girl named Bella. RE-UPLOAD, could later be bumped up to M rating.
1. Chapter I: Morrighan

**Author's Note: Now, the first thing I'm going to point out here is that yes, there is an EMERALD MOON on this site under the name SaiTheCat. Now you see, I was locked out of that account due to my email being hacked and deleted. So this is the same Emerald Moon, just with a bit more plot and some dialog. **

* * *

You've always heard about vampires or werewolves.

But there's one more 'supernatural' creature.

On the surface, I'm just your everyday young mulatto woman with dark skin and dark red hair. I'm sort of short, compared to my parents, and I have a figure I'm proud of. My dad was from Ireland, and my mom from the Bronx. My eyes are usually a vibrant green, but some days they turn so pale, they're almost white. That's when I need to…well…feed.

My name is Morrighan 'Morgan' Siobhan, and I'm a banshee.

I know what comes to mind; the screaming, horrific, drooling woman that only shows up when someone is about to bite the dust. The greatest fear of that Irish guy from Harry Potter. The thing most Irish people dreaded long ago. Sure, our scream can kill a normal person, but really, we're not all that bad. We're actually a pretty friendly bunch. Okay, maybe we have some premonition, but we don't predict people's demise. That's just crazy. We feed on the energy of nature. So, I could touch a tree, its withers, my eyes go back to normal. Yay. Those that feed on the energy of humans have darker eyes. Like…a really pretty emerald. Thing is, you can feed on the same human for a while, but eventually they go insane. So there's the downside. Many of the banshee where I'm from usually keep a ton of potted plants around.

After much internal discussions and fights with my dad I decided to go to school in La Push, Washington State, where my mum's cousin lives.

I smile slightly at my parents as I prepare to board my flight, and my mom says,

"I wish you could stay, sweetie." I shake my head,

"Mum, people are beginning to notice something funny about me." It was true; I had gone nearly two weeks without feeding, and someone commented on how pale my eyes were. Banshees are sort of like vampires. If we keep feeding, we keep our youth and live forever, so on and so forth. My dad looks 25, so the story is that he's my older cousin. I on the other hand, am 16, but I've stopped aging, or so it seems. My mum was turned into a banshee before I was conceived, when she was about 23. It's really a very interesting process, but now isn't the time for it. I'll tell you more about that later.

"I know, but…you'll call as often as you can, right?" I give my mother a little grin,

"Yea, mum." She simply gives me a suspicious stare, and prods,

"You'll keep feeding like you're supposed to?"

"Yea, mum."

"Don't overdo it on the pancakes, sweetie."

"Mum!" I roll my eyes and give her a big hug, squeezing her tightly. She squeezes back, and I choke slightly; she is pretty strong, even for a banshee. I inhale her honeysuckle scent, feeling a bit sad that I'm leaving all that I've known for my life. Turning to my stony faced father, I say, my voice quiet and hesitant,

"You know this day would come, Da." He gives me a glare out of the corner of his eyes. I hold up my hands for a hug; he's taller than me, and he gives in, giving me a bear hug.

"I know, but when you…" He looks at me with a serious face, "When you have kids of your own, you'll understand." That is if I ever have kids. I can't stand most of the guys I come into contact with. And banshee have a hard time having children.

"I know, Da." Finally, the announcement for my flight comes on, and I wave to my parents, heading towards the gate. I bite back my tears; if I start crying here, people will find that I'm…well, different. As soon as I get on the plane, however, I realize how tired I am and conk out.

* * *

Quite a few hours and three bad movies later, my flight touches down in Seattle. It takes me less than five minutes to get my things on the baggage claim; I didn't bring much stuff, other than clothes and school supplies. It's rainy outside, I pause briefly to watch it fall in sheets over the city. If it keeps raining like this, I'm really going to love this place. Reminds me of―

"Morgan!" I turn and smile; my cousin is waiting for me.

Kayla Silverpaw is my mother's third cousin; my great-grandfather was a Quileute. I loved visiting him when I was little; he was a tall man, with russet skin and long, silver-grey hair. He called me 'Little Crow Girl', after learning that I was named for the crow goddess. She knows better than to call me by my full name; I hate that. I walk up to her, and she gushes, "You look just like your mother now! Not as tall, though…" I sigh; I stand at 5'3, and I won't ever get taller. I have to look up at everyone…even Kayla. It's…well…a bummer.

"It's good to see you too, Kayla." Kayla is taller than me, with long silvery-grey hair that falls to her shoulders in straight layers. She greyed early; she was under a lot of stress as a child. Her eyes are a dark brown, and her skin is the same russet our grandfather's was. All in all, she's very pretty. We walk to her pickup in the pouring rain; I barely feel the rain on me; my skin is like rock…literally, as Kayla holds an umbrella over her head. Kayla knows all about my 'situation', but judging from the conversation we have on our drive, she is still a little rusty about some things.

"So you can eat regular food?"

"Yea, although I can go without eating. I like pancakes." She casts me a funny look, but continues,

"Normal body temperature?"

"I'll always feel like I have poor circulation. If I begin to heat up, something's definitely wrong, or I just need to feed."

"Do you sleep?"

"…only for a little bit; I'm not big on sleeping."

"Heartbeat?"

"Um….pretty slow. So if I'm asleep and you don't hear anything, it's okay, I'm not dead."

"Ha, ha, Morgan." I grin at her, and she rolls her eyes. "Okay." She peers over the steering wheel, and then says, "I'm sorry, but your mom didn't tell me everything I needed to know. You know how she is, forgetting important things." I roll my eyes; I can believe that. She's forgotten her birthday more times than I can count. "Moving on. Can you reproduce?"

"Yes…" I blush, "But it's a pretty gruesome process. Any more questions?" This game of sorts continues until we finally reach La Push. It's really a very pretty place; I like it already. It's not Ireland, but I think I'll get used to it eventually. We finally pull up my cousin's home, and she gives me the grand tour, beginning with her kitchen and ending with my bedroom. The house is cozy, nowhere as big as my parent's house, but I like it. Resting my suitcase in the bedroom, I take off my jeans and change into shorts with hiking boots.

Taking off my shades, I stare in the mirror; my irises are almost white now. In the buzz and bustle of getting ready for my move here, I must have forgotten to. I have to feed every week, depending on how much energy I'm consuming. The more I wail, the more I have to feed. Walking outside, I see Kayla turning on the stove. She looks up at me and yelps, then says,

"You're going out to feed, now?"

"Unless you want me to kill every human within a mile radius, yes."

"You can do that?" Her tone is nothing short of disbelief, and I raise my eyebrow at her; there are a lot of things I can do.

"I don't want to find out." She shrugs, and waves me off, and I zoom out of the front door, running into the forest nearby.

I don't know my way around, so I'm sure to keep to the edges of the forest. I needed to have this meal, quick, so I looked out for prey. I could just drain a tree, but that was too easy. Closing my eyes, I listen to my surroundings and whirl around. Something big was headed my way. I turn just in time to be charged by a stag. For several moments, he has the upper hand, but then I let out a sharp yell, stunning the stag, and grab his head, as I begin to drain his energy. He attempts to fight me, but it's no use; his struggles become weak. Finally, feeling that my eyes are now back to their normal color, I let go of him, and he totters off into the woods. He should recover within several hours.

Heading back to Kayla's house, I catch sight of several guys. They look sort of like body builders, except not as fake. As I walk past, they stop and stare at me, like I'm an outsider. Well, I am, but do they have to be so obvious about it? With a sigh I look away, averting my gaze, and choose another direction to walk in, but it takes me longer to get back to Kayla's.

I finally reach back to her house, in time to see her chatting with a girl. She's tall, with short black hair, and the air I get from her if sort of…well…tomboyish and tough. Walking up, I try to slip past them, but Kayla smiles,

"Oh! Leah, this is my cousin, Morrighan. She prefers Morgan, though." I nod nervously; Leah simply studies me and smiles slightly,

"Morrighan…what is that, Welsh?"

"Irish. It was the name of a goddess in mythology." She nods, and I turn back to Kayla, who smiles slightly,

"You did what you needed to?" I nod, and try to go into the house, when Leah says,

"Where were you?" Make up a lie, quick.

"I was walking around. You know, trying to get myself acquainted with the area." Kayla doesn't believe me; she knew what I really went off to do, and it shouldn't have taken me so long. She smiles, giving me a 'we need to talk' look, and says,

"Thanks for stopping by, Leah. It's always so nice to see you." The girl shakes her head, and gives my cousin a glowing smile,

"No problem." Within moments she is gone, and I tease,

"I think she likes you." Kayla rolls her eyes,

"Shut up." We walk into the house, there is something, probably stew, boiling on the stove. I sit down, and watch Kayla as she stirs the food, then says, "You saw the 'pack'." I raise my eyebrows, eyes narrowing,

"The what?"

"Group of guys that look like body builders?" I turn to stare at Kayla, who nods, "Yeah. Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Quil Aterea." She seemed to be on a roll, and I raised my eyebrows and she continued, "All of them were really scrawny and awkward, then one day, BOOM." She rolls her eyes, "It's crazy, but this is La Push. Crazy things happen here all the time."

I can tell.

"Why were they staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I was…oh, never mind." I was new in town, plus I was probably the only black person around. Of course they would stare. Kayla smiles, setting a bowl of stew in front of me.

"They're a friendly bunch; when you get to know them, though at first they appear to be…well, kinda out there. You'll get used to them." I nod, completely fixated by the good food. She rolls her eyes and gets her own bowl. I finish eating in a matter of minutes, and she asks,

"Do you want more?"

"Nah, I'm good." I exit the kitchen and head back to my room, and pick up a book. I read for nearly a half-hour, when I see shapes by the edge of the forest. Several rapid heartbeats pound in my ears, and I raise an eyebrow, resting my fingers on the windowsill and peering out. The shapes seem to be watching the house, as if summing it up. When I blink, they're gone. Okay, I really need to sleep.

Strangely enough, my dreams are plagued by massive wolves that run under a pale moon.

* * *

**Reviews are love, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter II: Jacob

**This update is so long overdue...Thanks for being patient, you guys ^^**

* * *

The next morning, voices jolt me awake.

I groan and roll over, slapping the pillow over my head. It's way too damn early for this. Managing to crack open an eye, I push myself up and look outside. The Steroids Club from yesterday is on Kayla's front lawn.

I get out of bed and grab my robe, not even fixing my hair, and head outside. Just to be safe, I pick up her shotgun on my way during the living room; I'm lost to whether or not it still works, as it belonged to her grandfather. I'm going to assume that my cousin hasn't kept it for sentimental reasons. Kayla has left a note on the kitchen counter. I read it, it appears she went to go take care of something, and that my breakfast was in the oven. Turning it off, I decide it can wait. I'm not all that hungry anyways. Opening the door, I see Leah from yesterday, and smile, shifting the gun from my arm to my shoulders,

"Hello, Leah…" I look around nervously; there's about 7 of them and one of me. I couldn't take them without killing them, which was something I wanted to avoid. I noticed them all studying the way I held onto the shotgun, like my life depended on it. A couple of them looked pretty amused at my effort to look tough. Judging from the looks on their faces, it was pretty much failing. "What brings you here so early?" She shakes her head,

"I was looking for Kayla…"

"She's not home." For a single moment, there is a kicked-puppy look on her face, and I feel really bad for Leah. She looks so sad. The sadness morphs into another expression, this one a serious face. She sees the look I give the other guys, one of pure fear and confusion. If it was Kayla she was looking for; what were they doing here? She cast a stare at the other guys,

"And they just wanted to tag along." I nod, and bite my lip. I notice one of the younger guys lean towards a sullen-looking man and whisper,

"She smells weird." Okay, I know I haven't showered yet, but I'm sure I don't smell that bad. I scowl, snarling a little, and he realizes I have heard what he said. "Um, what I meant to say was…" Another man speaks up,

"Sorry, Quil tends to shoot off at the mouth. My name is Sam Uley. Welcome to La Push, Leah told us about you." I nervously smile,

"Thanks." I try to look everywhere at once; something isn't right about these people. We stand there in silence; I'm not about to start a conversation, I just want to go back to sleep and ignore the world for a bit longer. Can't these people see I'm tired? The steady, but quick-paced sounds of their hearts beating threaten to put me to sleep. Fate, however, has other ideas. Leah rolls her eyes,

"Morrighan, this is Paul," A sullen looking guy looked up, "You know Sam and Quil, this is my little brother Seth," The most innocent looking out of all of them waves at me, "Jared," Another guy waves, "And Jacob, who needs to stop being a baby and live again."

"Shut up, Leah." He scowls slightly, then looks up.

I haven't noticed him before; he's the tallest, at 6'7, of them. I feel puny just looking at him. He is sort of…beautiful, in a guy sort of way, with russet skin and jet black hair cut short. His eyes are extremely dark, and he looked similar to the others, sort of like body builders. Sadly, he looks like he has a vendetta against the world, like they kicked his puppy or something.

I made eye contact with him, trying to put him at ease, and he did several things.

First, he tilted his head, just a little bit.

Then his eyes grow wide, and his eyes widen, as if he's forgetting something.

Finally, he stares at me as if I were some sparkling, priceless jewel, a smile on his face. Like a cat that just found a truckload of catnip. Or maybe a small child seeing the ocean for the very first time. It is sort of creepy, but it sends the good sort of chills down my spine. I find myself unable to look away from his intense gaze, and suddenly, I feel like a connection is formed. I feel a tug to him that I've never felt for anyone before, never felt with anyone in my entire life. It's so beautiful and mind altering and wonderful. I step forward, as if seeing him for the first time, and reach out my hand, beginning to smile. He reaches his hand out, and our fingertips touch. It feels electric.

And that terrifies me, more than anything in the world.

He says my name,

"Morrighan." The guys around him seem to be staring in shock, and I step back, now scared of myself,

"It's…um...been fun talking to you…" I turn to go back into the house, "But I really, really want to take a shower…" Quil mutters,

"I've never seen it actually happen before." Leah seems to be staring at Jacob, who looked sort of sad now. Was I responsible for his sadness? I felt horrible. Leah gave him a concerned look, but turned away in time to say,

"Tell Kayla I stopped by, okay?" I nod, and practically run into the house, not looking back. I don't look up until I hear them leave. Kayla comes home about a half-hour later, and wonders why I have curled up on the couch and am watching a show I hate. She sits next to me, and listens as I recount the incident. Afterwards, she giggles,

"So he just…stared at you?"

"Yeah."

"You touched fingers."

"Yeah."

"And then you walked away?" I nod, and she continued, "Maybe he likes you."

"We just met, that's ridiculous." It made no sense. We hadn't even spoken; I just smiled at him and looked into his eyes. Sure, I couldn't stop thinking about him, but we had just met; all I have is a little crush on him. No, it was a little more than a crush, probably. I wanted to see him again. It confused me thoroughly; my father had never told me about anything like this. I suppose there are some things that your father or mother can't prepare you for. "Oh yeah, and Leah was looking for you." Kayla smiled, brushing her silvery hair away from her face,

"I ran into her in town. She is over here pretty much every day; get used to her." I raise an eyebrow,

"Once again; I think she likes you. No, loves you." Kayla throws a towel at my head. "I'm telling you the truth! Why else would a girl pop up every single day?" I smirk at Kayla and she scowls,

"Shush, you crone." She turns red; she likes Leah! The look on her face softens, "She's been my friend since I moved back here. When no one would talk to me, she did." I scowl playfully back at her,

"I'm a banshee. And she is really whipped." Getting up, I feel the forest calling me. Kayla doesn't even get to speak to me before I leave; I zoom out of the door.

The forest is thick, and since I feel a little more confident, I end up going much deeper than I had yesterday. I can hear everything.

I can hear a pheasant crossing over some deadened leaves with a catch in her mouth. I can hear the doe walking through the forest with her fawn, and the sound of all the animals' heartbeats. It sounds like a symphony of drums; there are large and small ones, loud and soft pounds. If only more people could hear such things; perhaps there would be a greater respect for nature? I will never know, probably. But would I be unique if many people had such abilities?

It's a wonderful feeling, my abilities. The stag from yesterday is not far off; he has recovered fully. And that makes me happy, in a way. Letting my hair out of its lopsided ponytail, I climb up to the top of a sycamore tree, and stand on a sturdy branch, allowing the breeze to flow through my hair. Did my ancestors, my Quileute ancestors, appreciate the beauty as much as I did? I smile as I see a rippling brook, a deep ravine. Everything is so picturesque. I guess this is the raw American beauty my mother always told me about. My dad always avoided America before I reached maturity, saying that it was too dangerous for me. My eyes catch movement, and suddenly feel compelled to give chase. Leaping from the tree, I land heavily on the ground, and shut my eyes; I take off into the underbrush after determining where my target is.

My target is big, I know that much, and it's moving fast. We are a roller coaster, it runs through the natural path of the forest, while I swing and jump from trees gracefully, keeping pace with it. I am the hunter, and it is the prey. It is our game of cat and mouse, and I am going to win. After I avoid smacking loudly into the branch of a cedar, which would potentially scare off my mouse, I realize something.

It has stopped. My eyebrows rise slightly, and I drop from the trees, and step into a clearing, eyes widening.

In the clearing is a massive russet wolf. His dark eyes seem to light up in what appears to be recognition, and his tail begins to wag. He walks up to me and presses his snout to my stomach. Slowly, my fingers trembling, I pet him on the head, preparing my throat for a scream if I deem it necessary. He seems happy that I'm here. I'm sort of happy he's here too; he's warm and nice and friendly.

"You seem pretty glad to see me. I wonder why? I've never met you before, have I?" He gazes up at me with knowing eyes, and I smile a little. "I don't see why people hate wolves so much. You all seem pretty nice." He whines, and I laugh a little. He sits down, like an actual dog, and I continue to pet him. His fur is so soft, and he's so warm. I can hear the sounds of the forest as my backdrops as his heart hammers powerfully in his ribcage. I smile at him,

"Do you want to play a game of tag?" His tail begins to wag, and I grin. Pressing a kiss to his snout, I giggle,

"Catch me if you can," And run off into the woods. Avoiding him is simple, his heartbeat is loud, a familiar yet foreign rhythm, and that allows me to decide where he is. My hair fans out behind me as I outrun him, and for a brief moment, I wait by a cedar tree for him, then turn, smiling, "What took you so long?" He wags his tail and barks loudly, seemingly laughing, as I swing up into the tree and begin to run from him again.

I laugh loudly, ensuring that he is able to hear me, and finally stop, in another clearing. For some reason, his heartbeat sounds like it's coming from all directions, and I turn around in time to be tackled by him. He is heavy, and I let out a slight 'oof' as he lands on me. A normal human's bones would be broken. I, however, simply smile at him and rub his muzzle,

"You're just a good puppy, aren't you?" He licks my face and I laugh, running my fingers through his fur, still smiling.

I manage to push him off of me, and lean against his stomach, smiling,

"You're very good at catching prey." I lean over and scratch behind his ear, continuing to speak, "I've always admired wolves…you all are such powerful and beautiful creatures. There aren't many of you in Ireland, though." He whines, and I smile. Feeling a bit tired, I yawn, "I hope you don't mind me taking a nap…" Within moments, his warmth lulls me to sleep.

* * *

I hear the chirping of nocturnal creatures as I awaken. It's late, probably about 7 in the nighttime. I blink gently, and feel around, my wolf friend looks up at me with an 'Oh, you're awake' expression. I manage to stand, and smile at him,

"Thank you for staying with me." He barks, and I run my fingers through his fur, smiling. He presses his snout to my stomach again, and I smile, and then turn to walk off but he whines a little. "I'll come back and visit again, I promise, but my cousin will worry." He wags his tail as if to say, 'I'll see you again, I promise.'

I press another kiss to his snout, and whisper, "Be safe." With that, he bounds off into the forest, and I begin to head home. I'm a bit happy I found a new friend, but his human-like intelligence startles me a little bit.


End file.
